reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Willdog102
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the The Buffalo Rifle page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Adding Categories Hello, Willdog102 I noticed you added a bundle of unnecessary categories to the Harold MacDougal page. Oh, and would you look at that - you now have two achievements for adding categories. That's convenient. I just want to let you know that if you are editing pages for the purpose of getting achievements, then you are breaking the rules. Continue and you will be banned. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 17:31, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Adding Pictures Willdog102 You just got banned for achievement boosting. You come back and what's the first thing you do? Continue. I've just had to undo every one of your edits to the John Marston, Jack Marston, Leigh Johnson, and the Buffalo Rifle pages. Why? You added pictures that were already on the page. Both of your pictures on the John Marston page were already on the page; you just saved them and re-added them. Same with the Jack Marston and Buffalo rifle pages. For Leigh Johnson, you added a zoomed-in version of a picture that was already on the page, except this one also advertised a different website. Listen, I have to assume good faith. I have to assume that you are trying to make good edits. I have to do that, because it's one of the rules. However, I've left you a message. That didn't get through. You got banned, and still it's not getting through. Stop adding unnecessary categories. Stop adding pictures that are already on the page. STOP editing to get the achievements. Continue, and you will get a longer ban. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 00:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Stop adding pictures. You keep saving pictures and then uploading them. In doing so, you are creating duplicates. Please, stop or you will be banned again. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 03:20, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Okay, I don't know who you are friend, but you haven't left a good impression. First you add a ton of videos and pictures that are completely unacceptable. Then you change my User Profile to RED DEAD CUCUMBER?! I've also read on this page that you vandalised a bunch of other pages. Please stop or get lost. Red Dead Pickle 05:44, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, I've unbanned you. Anymore vandalism and the block becomes permanent. I also hope that the IP replacing all content with "HAHAHA WILLDOG102 ILL DO THIS TO ALL PAGES UNTIL YOU UNBAN ME NO YOU HAVE NO CHOICE" wasn't you. I've unblocked you because of your appeal, not because I "have no choice". :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:08, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Admin No. I'm sorry for being blunt, but that's not going to happen. Look at our current line of admins. *JackFrost23 - over 11,000 edits, has been here since last June. He's a nice guy, knows what he's doing and knows how to handle things. *Anon - Over 3,000 edits, has been here since last June. Same as Jack, he's nice and knows what he's doing. *2ks4 - Now, I'm not as acquainted with 2ks4 as I am with Jack and Anon, but 2ks4 knows what he's doing. Since he's come here, he's done a great job. *Myself - Over 3,000 edits and I've been here since May 2010. I'm not one to brag, but I like to think I make good edits, and, although I make mistakes, I think I handle situations fairly well. Do you see a pattern there? All of the current admins, save 2ks4, have been here for a long time. But even in his time here 2ks4 has done a great job. None of us vandalise. When we got here, we started off as you say you are now. When I got here, I wanted to help; so I did. I cleaned up pages, fixed grammar, reverted vandalism, etc.. I asked Jack and Anon for help when I was having trouble and, eventually, I got the hang of it. You on the other hand, while you've done a number of good edits, have been blocked three times. Twice for achievement boosting and once for vandalism, and serious vandalism at that. Let's play the "Hypothetically speaking" game, and pretend you never got banned, never vandalised, and all of your 96 edits were perfect. Guess what? No. I still don't think you'd be promoted. Another pattern in the current roster of admins is that not only have we all been here a while, but we've all made thousands of edits. Your four months and nearly 100 edits just don't cut it, mate. I don't know, but I think you mean well. However, it just couldn't happen, promoting a user with your history. I'll ignore your huistory, but you'll just have to content yourself with being an average user. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:45, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Atmosphere You've created a few pages on topics that I would classify as "atmosphere" - Ants, Butterflies, and Tumbleweeds. By "atmosphere" I mean that they are background items that generally can't be interacted with and are present just to add a level of realism and depth to the environment without actually being part of gameplay. The level of detail in Red Dead Redemption is part of what makes the game great, and these atmosphere items are an important factor in that detail. As individual wiki pages, however, there's very little that can be said about each item and too many potential items to make a page for each one (for example, cactus, trees, weather, signs, rocks, ... it could go on forever). I'd recommend that you make a single "Atmosphere" page and add these items as sections on that page rather than spreading them out to separate pages. To be honest, many people will think these items are too inconsequential to be in the wiki at all, even in a consolidated page. I don't have a strong opinion one way or the other, but I definitely don't want to see dozens of very short pages when one longer page could cover the same topic. 2ks4 08:23, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Recent Edits Willdog102, Recently, you've been making dozens of really small edits to multiple pages. I'm asking you to stop. For the most part, your edits have been changing one word in a sentence and then it doesn't make sense anymore. For example: *You changed "an animal item" to "a animal item" on the Elk Meat page. That's incorrect. *You changed "the player" or "the player's" to "you" or "your" on multiple pages. Never use "you" on the wiki, it should always be "the player". *You've also been removing random words from sentences, like changing "Doreen's take on the cause of the outbreak" to "Doreen's on the cause of the outbreak" on the Doreen page. I mean, really? That doesn't even work. I don't know why you're doing this, but it needs to stop. It's making the pages messy and clogging up the recent edits page. I hope you're not doing this because I said your 96 edits didn't cut it to make admin, because 300 edits that I have to constantly undo won't cut it either. Also, with your vandalism history you won't be promoted, so I'd stop striving for it. You told me if you cause any more problems I could block you forever. I'm starting to think maybe I should, if all you're going to do is remove random words and destroy grammar. I'd call that vandalism. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:19, June 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Playing together Tell you what, Willdog, you stop making poor edits and creating extra work for the admins and I'll see about adding you to my friends list to play RDR. Do we have a deal? - JackFrost23 22:31, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Edit to my talk page Hey Willdog102! I know you were just fixing a spelling error on my talk page, but I'd much rather you refrain from editing my talk page to edit other members' comments in the future. Thanks! GeneralGoose 00:37, June 9, 2011 (UTC)